Cable management accessories are key components of cross connect systems for networks. Although good cable management may not positively enhance network performance, poor cable management will detract from the network performance. Additionally, cable management accessories are not only necessary, but can improve the visual image of the overall network installation.
Cable management accessories perform the pragmatic function of organizing the structure for facilitating installation, moving, adding and changing the system. Additionally, an aesthetic cable management conveys the impression of attention to detail and of the craftsmanship of the installer.
Cable management panel assemblies must be adaptable and compliment existing rack structures. A modular panel assembly can be adapted to a wide variety of environments. As used herein, cable management refers to the routing of cables terminated in a rack mounting environment. Specifically, cables will need to be organized and structured in extending from the cross connect horizontally, vertically and between fronts and backs.
A conventional cable management panel comprises plastic or metal cable guides that are mounted in a row across the panel. Cable guides can be split D-rings or laterally open rings which are bolted to one of the panel surfaces. Although the rings have openings to receive the cables, they do not have effective mechanisms for closing those openings. Additionally, they include a significant number of fasteners for attaching accessories to the panels.